


What They Do In the Forest

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Cats, Character Death, Dark, Dreams, Extra Treat, Gen, Hunters & Hunting, Lovecraftian, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Slice of Life, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slice of life amongst the malevolent Zoogs after the failed war with the cats of Ulthar and the heroic Randolph Carter's intervention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What They Do In the Forest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sunchales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunchales/gifts).



> Dear Sunchales - I hope that this little extra treat (which is more of a Trick) is to your liking!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and am making no money from this.
> 
> Many thanks to my beta who wishes to remain anonymous.

Since agreeing to the treaty with the cats of Ulthar, the thoughts, wants and intentions of the slippery brown creatures known as Zoogs had had to become more furtive and clandestine than ever. For it was imperative that they guaranteed the safety of the hostages in the Temple of Cats, after all. They had lost the war they had planned against the cats before it had even begun, thanks to the intervention of the dream-quester, Randolph Carter. And as the vanquished they had certain responsibilities to maintain. No hint of desired revenge against the victorious felines must even be breathed aloud, the Zoog elders had strictly warned, although it was fiercely desired by many a Zoog. The noblest families in the Zoog domain all had some relative or friend amongst the captured twelve held in the Temple, and all shuddered to think of what would befall the captives should any Zoog be seen to violate the treaty's terms.

Life carried on for the most part as it always had; the tribe still was ruled by their own council, which met to discuss what passed for policy and law according to their way of life. They still raised their families and went about the ordinary business of the day in their cozy hidden burrows, eating and sleeping, sharing their many fascinating stories and brewing their rare and precious moon-tree wine. However, many of the darker aspects of their former mode of living were now denied to them. Nary a kitten did they seek to prey upon, and no longer did they flutter in a sinister fashion and seek to nip at and harass any unwary dreamer who strayed into their path, lest they stumble across another human being with Carter's cunning, distrust of Zoogs and loyalty to cats. No Zoog wished to ever again encounter such a person.

On this particular day, a party of determined young Zoogs rose early to go hunting - not for any traditional quarry, but for part of the substantial tribute owed to the conquering cats. Fine, plump quail, grouse and pheasants were stalked and caught with a ruthlessness born of desperation. 

By the time the sun had set upon the Zoogs, the hunting trip was both a success and a failure. A success because the birds that were snared were both plentiful and of excellent quality. Alas for the Zoogs, however, unbeknownst to them a trio of renegade young cats had managed to stalk the group of hunters in the forest, and three of their number would never be returning home again.

And the mourning that ensued amongst the Zoogs was made more bitter and intense by the knowledge that no retaliation could ever be possible.


End file.
